Compounds of a natural and a synthetic pyrethroid series are widely used in the fields of agricultural use as well as home use, because they have a high insecticidal and insect proofing effect on insects and are safe to mammals. However, these activities are not entirely satisfactory to some fields. For example, aerosol spray insecticides for home use are required to contain an active ingredient having both a fast-acting property and a lethal effect, but up to now there have been no practical pyrethroids having the above property and effect at the same time. Therefore, pyrethroid having an excellent fast-acting property and fine lethal effect have been used mixed with each other. Further, in the case of a certain kind of injurious insect in an agricultural field, its resistance to pyrethroid seriously threatens to develop. Because of the above noted background, novel insecticides and insect proofing agents which are much more useful are strongly desired.